RFR
by leafsfan101
Summary: just read it


Two months. It is amazing just how much can happen in such a short space of time. In that time Ray started building a name for himself as the MC at Mickey's Discs. Lilly and No Mans Land did pretty well on its mall tour. They weren't making it big just yet. They were getting noticed by other bands and were doing a lot of openings but weren't signed yet. Robbie and Kim we re still going strong, so were Lilly and Ray. Harper was starting to deal with life without Travis. Oh and Radio Free Rosco died.

Yes in the two moths without Travis RFR died. It started out O.K. Ray, Robbie and Lilly were able to run the show just fine. However, as time passed the show began to suffer. People kept calling in asking for Smog. It was hard to believe that a guy who hardly said anything on RFR played such a huge role.

Ray was the next person to leave. He said that he had chosen to do the MCing at Mickeys because the magic seemed to have left RFR. So just like that RFR was down to just two DJs. Lilly left the show a couple of days later. She said that doing the show without Ray was like watching comedy movie try and be a drama, it just wouldn't work no matter how hard they tried. Then there was one, Robbie tried his best to keep RFR going. It had meant the most to him after all, well aside from Travis. Robbie kept RFR going for another week. Yet even he knew there was no way to continue the show. You can't run a four person show by yourself. So one August afternoon Robbie signed off, turned off the lights and left RFR for the final time.

The rest of the summer past in a blur, everyone just relaxed and did their own thing. They missed RFR at first but slowly it began to leave their minds until it was finally gone. Just like that RFR was gone. Now with the summer over it was time to go back to Henry Rosco high. Well except for Kim, Kim left for Paris. Other than that the four teens (Ray, Lilly, Robbie and Parker) were ready to face their second year of high school.

The group met up at the stair well to discuss their schedules.

"So what do you guys have first?" Lilly asked.

"English," Robbie and Ray said groaning.

"History," Parker said sighing.

"Hey I got history to," Lilly said.

"Cool beans," Parker cheered giving Lilly a high five.

The bell rang telling the teens that their precious few minutes of freedom were finally over.

"Well that's it time to go back to torture land". Robbie said,

"Yea so we will see you guys at lunch?" Lilly asked.

Ray nodded, "yea see you there". Ray leaned over and gave Lilly a kiss

"Aww come on dude don't you have any respect for your fellow students". Robbie said laughing.

"You know that you mention it… No I don't". Ray replied.

"Come on man if we don't hurry were going to be late. You know how pissed Mrs. Richardson gets when students are late. I really don't want a detention on the first day of school."

"Alright, alright". Ray said reluctantly prying himself away form Lilly.

"See you guys later", Robbie said as he and Ray headed down the hallway, while Lilly and Parker climbed the stairs.

The first day passed in the usual boring manner. Teachers told students what to expect in the class, no slacking hard markers blah blah blah. Every teacher said basically the same thing but with their own personal spin on it.

The group met up at lunch to discuss their first day back.

"So how's your classes going?" Robbie asked Lilly and Parker.

"Watching paint dry is more interesting," Lilly said.

Ray and Parker both agreed with Lilly though Ray did add,

"Watching a snail paint a wall would be more interesting".

The group laughed at Ray's pathetic joke and spent the rest of lunch bitching about school life. The next couple of days past the same way. The guys would suffer through their first few classes meet up at lunch. At lunch they would just talk about whatever, then suffer through their next few classes before being released. The group were starting to fall into the regular school routine until that Friday when Robbie brought up an interesting point.

"Have you guys school seems to feel a little different this year?" Robbie asked.

"I have actually," Lilly said.

Ray nodded.

Parker was not there, she had to go talk to her history teacher about a point he had made in today's lesson.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting this urge to join something, like I feel a total outcast if I don't join something". Robbie said.

"Same here" Lilly said.

"But why do we feel this urge to join a club we didn't want this last year?" Ray questioned.

"Well last year Ray you, Lilly, and Robbie had RFR. So even though you didn't actually belong to a school group, you were still in you own group".

"Can the smart talk would you Strong," Ray said instinctively.

The three at the table froze and looked up. Standing behind Ray wearing blue jeans, orange shirt and a leather jacket, was Travis Strong.

**Be kind guys and please R&R thanks hope you like it.**


End file.
